POTXPOTK
by Akuma-Tsukishima
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Prince of Tennis and a mobile game by Fuji Gumi Games (though it's no longer available) called Phantom of the Kill. The idea came as I was playing game and happened to watch Prince of Tennis. So I thought why not do a crossover? Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

CRACK! This was followed by an earth shattering boom. Pins and needles descended on the ground, washing away anything that lay in its vicinity. All was dark except for the occasional streaks of light that illuminated what seemed to be a battlefield. White monsters, some with steel masks, some with beaks and some in full grey armour each having sharp sets of teeth, marched with a clamour, causing all kinds of chaos. They burnt buildings and rammed their weapons through people, even proceeding to devour a few. Some humans did their best to fight back with the only weapons they could find - sticks, knives and any other sharp object on the ground, but to no avail. The white-grey monsters continued their massacre without so muc scratch on them.

"We're doomed!" cried one. "There's no way we can defeat them!"

"Let's run away and hide! That's the only thing we can do," cried another. And so run they did. However, one of them tripped and fell. By the time he got up, one of the creatures was already upon him. " N-No! I don't want to die!" he screamed. "Someone help me!" The axe wielding monster before him poised it's weapon to deal a fatal blow. The man covered his face, trembling in his last few moments. Then there was only a carpet of blood around where he sat.

The man slowly opened his eyes and was amazed to find himself still alive. He looked up to see that the monster was gone. In fact it hadn't disappeared but lay cleaved in half a few feet away from him. "Who killed this?" he asked to the empty air. "Is there something at last that can kill these things?" Just then a flash of pink caught his eye.

A beautiful girl stood a few feet away fighting the monsters. Her waist length hair swayed as she swung her large sword. She adorned a silver armour that covered her back and chest, her stomach was a little exposed and a heavy gauntlet covered her entire left arm. A lighter glove like protection covered her right one. A brown tool belt was tied around her short red skirt. All in all she looked like a stunning warrior. That is until he saw the crazed, gleeful look in her dark eyes as she tore down creature after creature. Something about that face scared him. So, rooted to the spot was he that he did not notice a spear wielding creature behind him. He sensed it's presence just before it pierced him. Luckily, he rolled on to the side in the nick of time. The monster was about to strike him again when a silver axe cleaved it in half vertically. The man trembled as blood spluttered over him and a young girl in stood in its place. She had a black off shoulder shirt with dark armour over it, white shorts and reddish black leggings in ink and gold coloured spiked boots. Her steel blue eyes showed no emotion whatsoever and his maroon coloured hair spilled on her shoulders. Without so much as another glance at him, the girl began massacring monsters with the same gleeful look as the other girl.

The man could only gape as a stream of warriors with young-blood, rushed into the bloody field each battling the foul white creatures. The very same creatures that had destroyed towns and cities. Yet, these young warriors were ripping them apart with weapons the likes of which he had never seen before.

"You should get out of here while you can," said a baritone voice. It was a young man, hardly 18, in a white and blue commander's suit. He held out his hand help steady the older man. "This place is far too dangerous for you. Get out of here while you can and head for the evacuation shelter. It's 30 metres ahead from here. Hurry!"

The older man nodded and fled. The image of the crazy field had been burnt into his head. When he next turned back, he saw more people in the white and blue uniform, about 7 to 9 of them, shouting commands at the teenagers. The man quickly made his way into the shelter where saw many frightened and injured people huddled together. Some children were crying at having lost their parent/s.

"This is Ragnarok," said a delirious old man from the back of the crowd. "There is no way we can stop these things, even with those children. Those demons are sure to finish us. There is no hope left in this world!" The entire room tensed at his words and the man could see desolation and helpless reflected in each of the eyes. This gave him an idea. He headed to the second floor and rummaged through the tools in there selecting a few. Soon, he began working on the mechanisms and machines stored away in another room. Hours and days went by until he was finally satisfied by the computer like machine. He pushed the button and prayed with all his might. "Please make it on time!"

* * *

 **A/N: I love Phantom of the Kill (too bad they closed down) and I just happened to re-watch Prince of Tennis at that time and so I thought, why not written a crossover on them?**


	2. Chapter 1

In Tokyo Metropolis, one could hear the sound of balls being hit vigorously from among the best schools in the area - Seishun Gakuen. Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku was known for its excellent sportmen, more so for its tennis club.

"All right. Everyone gather around. We will doing 30 laps around the track!" dictated an authoritative voice. This could only belong to a handsome bespectacled 17 year old boy. His hair was olive brown and parted towards the left. He wore a blue and white jersey with the name 'Seigaku' on the back along with navy blue track pants and sports shoes. Though he was but a second year in high school, he was selected to the captain of the club due to his charisma. The other members groaned at his orders but had no choice but to obey. Thus, they began their laps around the track

"Ah～Captain Tezuka is stick as usual～nya. Would it kill him to go easy on us for once?" complained a marooned haired boy. He had a parting line on the centre of his head and a plaster on his right cheek. His brown eyes glazed over towards his fellow partner.

"But you Eiji, this running is only to build up our stamina," said the other boy.

"Even so, Oishi, I'm not in the least motivated," complained Eiji Kikumaru. Oishi smiled. He had dark hair with two strands sticking inwards on top of his head. The lower half behind his neck seemed to be shaved.

"If you need motivation, I can help you with that," said the boy with square glasses and spiky hair. There was a glint of wickedness in that glistened on Sadaharu Inui's glasses. " You see, I just happened to prepare another special drink. The person who is unable to finish the lap in under 55 secs must down this. How does that sound, hmmm?" he suggested, holding a nasty greenish glass of juice. A cold chill ran down every single tennis member.

"No way in hell!" they cried in unison and began picking up their pace instantly. Unfortunately, as the laps continued, some of them drop out in exhaustion. As a result, they ended up having to gulp down the nasty juice. One by one they made a gangway to the restrooms, some even collapsing on the way. Only the 6 regulars were left. After witnessing the atrocity of the 'special drink', their determination and fear grow in leaps and bounds.

"There's no way I'm going to drink that!" cried Takeshi Momoshiro. Next to him, the bandana boy glared at him like a snake. "I'm not losing to you," hissed Kaoru Kaidou.

"Oh, yeah? Let's who's fast then!" retorted Momoshiro. The two of the picked up speed.

"No fair you guys!" cried Kikumaru. He and Oishi ran even faster. Tezuka and Fuji, the latter was a boy with slit eyes and short brown hair, seemed composed but their pace had quickened as well, ever so slightly.

"This is interesting, don't you think so Tezuka?" asked Fuji. The stern faced boy merely grunted in response. Together, all 6 of them finished the last lap almost at the same time. Inui checked his stop watch. "53 seconds. It seems you are all well within time. It's a shame that all this juice is going to waste. How about..."

"No way are we gonna drink it!" voiced the others. They sat panting on the ground. Upon seeing a golden racket leaning against the wall, Fuji said, " Taka san...He would always have this burning determination whenever he picked up the racket. It's kind of quiet not having him around. "

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Oishi, glancing at the racket. " But he decided to take up a chef's training and quit tennis. He's following his dream, huh?"

"He is! He is, nya! Though he's not here with us doesn't mean we can't see him. He always has seats for us at his dad's restaurant!" chimed in Kikumaru. "I also miss O-Chibi chan. I wonder when he'll come to Seigaku High."

"He's still in his third year of junior high. He'll join us next spring," answered Momoshiro. "That kid must have surely polished his skills. He will be sure to give us a run for our money."

"As the seniors, we have to sharpen our techniques and skills even more, huh?" said Inui. " Maybe I'll spy on him sometime to gather new data."

"As expected of Inui-senpai," stated Kaidou. "By the way... Have you guys heard about the new transfer students coming next week?"

"Yeah, I did. I did nya～ I hope some of them will be cute girls!" said the acrobatic tennis player happily.

"Eiji... Well, anyway, I hope we can get along with them.

"Well, according to my data, they are all girls and beauties at that," stated Inui.

"Seriously? Alright!" cried Kikumaru.

"Wait! Where did you get that data from Inui-senpai," asked Kaidou.

" Well, I happened to overhear a few teachers talking about a school called Ragna and how our school's being paid big time for taking care of each of the female transfer students."

"Hmmm..." said Fuji. "Well, that is interesting. I wonder why they would go so far though."

"Maybe they have a hidden agenda for taking over Seigaku or they're a mysterious organization where these girls are part of some hidden army to protect us against some evil monsters, nya～" said Kikumaru.

"Come on, Eiji" chided Oishi. " Don't let your imagination run wild. Anyway, let's go home. I heard we have an aptitude test tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about it!" said Eiji.

" That's all for practise today," announced Tezuka. He gathered all the tennis club members around. " Freshman, quickly pick up the balls lying on the court , then leave. Everyone else is dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: FYI, Ryouma isn't in here yet but I will add him after a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a mansion, not far away. "How's everything?" asked a stern faced man in a dark suit. He had his fingers clasped tightly, as if they were knitted together.

"Sir, about that, the killer prince and princesses are prepared for battle," answered the man in a white coat. "However, we require well-trained commanders to keep them in check and...to stop them if they go into beast mode."

"Have you found anyone?" asked his superior.

"W-Well about that... we could recruit select few from the armies. But we can't guarantee that they can stop the killums. Hence, we've decided to conduct aptitude tests at various high schools and..."

"What good can high schoolers do?"

"We believe that as the killums are more or less young teens, high schoolers may have a greater chance at keeping them in check. We'll also ensure that those selected cannot reveal anything about our organization either."

"I see. And how are the results?"

"We have found potential candidates in these schools," said the professor, placing 5 school posters before the boss. "We will take students from each of these schools and train them to be commanders."

"I see." The boss stood up from his chair facing the window.

"Um... sir, one other thing..." started the professor, hesitatingly.

"What is it?"

"We will be enrolling the killer princes and princesses in these schools so that they are in close proximity to their commanders. This is a theory but... I believe their interactions with their commanders might just be the key to taming their beast mode."

"Oh? Interesting. Make sure this is successful. We can't afford any failures with 'Ragnarok' approaching. They all need to be ready when the time comes."

"Yes, Sir!"

A week later, found Seigaku High in an uproar as a group of beauties made their way to greet the headmaster. Most of the studnet bdy was seen trying to catch glimpses of the troop. The beauties were led by a blue-haired man in a black suit. His hair was tied up in a single ponytail, his face rigid and he gave off an authoritative aura. Once in the headmaster's office, all talk seemed to have been in whispers. Those who tried to eavesdrop were mercilessly sent away (hurled away in some cases) by the appearance of two bodyguards. This was the beginning, one that would change their lives. This was unbeknownst to the respective students.

 **(Class 2 - A)**

The dark-haired boy with spectacles taking out his books for homeroom. Next to him sat a square bespectacled boy, scribbling away something in his notebook, all the while muttering something under his breath. The slit-eyed boy sat right behind the dark-haired boy, a pleasant smile on his face. The homeroom teacher walked in just then so the students stood up and bowed.

"As you are all aware, we have a few transfer students joining us starting today," he announced. Once the students settled down he continued. " Please be nice to them."

" I wonder how they will be. I'm kinda interested," whispered Fuji to the boy in front of him.

"Ok, you may come in," said the teacher. The door opened and in walked in two girls. One had long pink hair that had a braid on the right side. She had a sweet smile on her face. Next to her stood a spunky looking girl with red hair in a spiky ponytail. Her lavender eyes had a mischievous look in them. Unlike the pink-haired girl who had her green coat buttoned up over her neatly tucked black skirt, this girl left her coat open, her red tie hung slightly loose around her collar.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" said the teacher.

The pinkette bowed. "I'm Kana Yoshizawa. It's pleasure to meet you all," she introduced. There blushes spread among almost all the guys. "She seems to be nice, huh?" said Fuji to Tezuka. The spectacled boy continued to maintain his poker face.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Aika Hayashida and I love sports! Let's all get along!" she said in an Osaka accent. She shot them all a wink with a victory pose. This time the entire class went up in cheers (Tezuka and Fuji were exceptions).

"She's certainly... interesting," commented Fuji. He noticed Inui beside him muttering, "Hayashida... 50 kgs... 167 cm..." while scribbling away in his notebook.

 _'He's actually collecting their data as well!? I thought he only collected data of tennis players... Looks like I missed this fact about him..._ ' thought Fuji. ' _Guess it was expected of Inui.'_

"Ok, Hayashida take the seat beside Inui and Yoshizawa, your seat is the second last window seat," said the teacher.

The two settled down quickly. However, as she sat, Aika happen to glance at Inui and spotted her name in his book. She grabbed it before the latter could stop her. As soon as she read the contents she screamed, " You pervert!" at Inui, drawing the attention of everyone in class.

"I am not a pervert! How rude! I'm a data collector!" declared Inui, pushing up his glasses.

"You call this data collecting? You've got some nerve you perverted four eyes!" growled Aika in anger.

Aika tried to land few punches on the data collector but the latter managed to dodge them. Between the two, they caused such a commotion that the teacher threw them both out of the classroom.

 **(Class 2-C)**

Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichirou blushed at the sight of the beauty standing in front of their class, like the other guys. She had the perfect figure, her maroon hair fell a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were steel blue and her stoic face was similar to that of a certain tennis captain. When asked to introduce herself, she said in a deadpan monotone voice, "I'm Ayumu Tateyama. Nice to meet you."

"She's so pretty but her expression is just our captain, don't you think Oishi?" asked the cat-like acrobatic boy.

When he didn't receive any reply from his partner, Kikumaru looked at him puzzled. Oishi's eyes were completely dazzled. He zoned out with his mouth slightly ajar. Kikumaru looked back and forth between the transfer student and Oishi. He smiled to himself when realization hit him. He would definitely tease his partner to no end.

"Ok, Tateyama, you can sit in the seat to Oishi's right," said the teacher. This seemed to snap the shaven-haired boy out of his reverie. His blush turned to a deeper shade of red as the transfer student made her way towards her seat. As Ayumu took her seat, Oishi composed himself and greeted her politely, " Nice to meet you, Ms. Tateyama. I'm Shuichirou Oishi. If you need anything, let me know, ok?" He smiled. Ayumu merely nodded, her cold reaction surprising Oishi as he had assumed that she was just shy. Kikumaru found the scene quite interesting and decided that he had something new to pin his partner with.

 **(1-D)**

Below the second years' floor, the first years also had transfer students. In class 1-D, where a boy with a bandana and an energetic boy sat in opposite extremes of the classroom, two transfer students made their entry. One was a girl with short coffee brown hair and sky blue eyes. She looked extremely timid and nervous. Next to her stood a more confident looking blonde girl. She seemed to be like a fairy straight out the fairytales and was the first to introduce herself.

"Bonjour! I'm Cecelia de Beaumont. I look forward to being with you all," she greeted in perfect Japanese.

"A..um...I'm... M-Maika...Fujimura. I-It's nice to meet you all..." introduced the shy girl, traiing off towards the end. The girls were seated in the middle seat of the first row as they were both equally short. Kaidou barely acknowledged them from his seat at the very back of the classroom. Momoshiro remained his happy, energetic self. Thus, a new beginning drew close to Seigaku High.

* * *

 **A/N: There we have our beloved Seigaku players and killer princesses. R &R and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

The entire school buzzed with talks of the new transfer students during the break. Most of the guys almost jumped with joy at the thought of them, the girls were mostly annoyed with them and a few tried to be friendly towards the said beauties, taking up a neutral stance. The sunny afternoon found the tennis club members all huddled together, with the exception of their captain, at one table. They chit-chatted about various tennis techniques till the topic slowly shifted to the transfer students.

"Beaumont san is from France though she never stated which place even when the girls asked her," said Momoshiro. " And then we have this shy girl called Fujimura san. I think she's the type to get frightened easily."

"Fwshoo... Must we talk about girls? Though it's expected of a brainless guy like you," said Kaidou.

"What was that, viper? You wanna have a go right here and now?" challenged Momoshiro.

"Bring it on!" retorted the Viper. The two stood up holding each other's collars.

"Cut it out you two! There will be no fighting!" scolded the vice-captain, breaking up their fight.

"As expected of the mother of Seigaku," said Inui.

"Wha- what do you mean?" asked Oishi, embarrassed. "I just don't want to cause trouble for those around. Desides, it'd be a problem for the club too..."

"It's ok, nya～ We know Oishi," said Kikumaru. "Anyway, coming back to the transfer students, the one who joined our class is a like a model. She's so hot all the guys in our class have fallen for her despite her coldness, right Oishi?" He nudged his partner.

"Ah...um... yeah, I guess," stuttered Oishi. " But I think she's the aloof type."

"Oh? That's interesting," said Inui, pulling out a familiar notebook. " Better note this down."

"Hey, Inui don't you think that's enough data collecting for one day?" asked Fuji, concerned. " You don't want to get into trouble again."

"What do you mean Fuji-senpai?" asked Kaidou, curious.

" Well," started Fuji, explaining the events of that morning. "And that's what happened."

"It's Hayashida's fault for calling me a 'pervert'. I'm a data collector and proud one at that!" declared Inui, defensively. "Besides, people have come to me for help before for information on their crushes. I've been able to mint quite a lot of cash for helping them." His glasses glinted and he smirked in pride.

"That's just creepy, Inui-senpai," said Momoshiro. "No wonder the transfer student got creeped out."

"How dare you insult Inui-senpai!" hissed Kaidou, defending his beloved senpai.

"It's ok, Kaidou," said Inui calming. He quietly appeared behind Momoshiro and whispered with a dark aura around him, " Do you really want to criticize me Momo? To so happens that I have some lovely data on Tachibana's little sister... Want me to share it with you?" A grin spread across the square spectacled boy's face. It was an expression similar to when he created new concoctions. Momoshiro turned tomato red and whispered, "No, thank you" quietly.

"Speaking of girls, I can see them coming now," announced Kikumaru, looking in the direction of the approaching girls. The entire cafeteria turned to see the _killer_ beauties. The pinkette, Kana Yoshizawa, was leading them towards an empty table. She was followed by the timid Maika Fujimura, boisterous Aika Hayashida and the graceful Cecelia. They sat together ignoring the stares of the those around them.

"She's... not here" muttered Oishi.

"Hmmm... you said something, nya～" asked Kikumaru.

"Ah...um... nothing..."said Oishi, bashfully. " J-Just that Tateyama san isn't with them."

"Nya～You're right. But you know she didn't seem like the social type anyway so it's no surprise she's not with them," said Kikumaru.

"Speaking of non-social types, our captain isn't here either," noted Fuji.

"Tezuka-buchou doesn't sit with us much so it isn't that strange," stated Momoshiro. Fuji continued to survey the cafeteria and managed to spot the stern spectacled boy. "There, it's Tezuka," he said.

The others looked in the same direction and spotted their captain. "You're right. I'll call out to him," said Oishi. "Hey, Tezu-!" but he stopped mid-way as he watched their captain approach a maroon haired girl, sitting by herself.

"What's wrong, Oishi?" asked Kikumaru. He saw their captain as well and let out a shocked , "NYA～"

" T-Tezuka is... sitting with...a-a gi-girl?" exclaimed Fuji, his slit eyes opening in shock. " Hey, I haven't seen that girl before. C-Could she be the transfer student you mentioned before Eiji?"

"S-She is! B-But why is our buchou with her?" he asked.

"Look, the two of them seemed to having some kind of conversation," said Inui. " To think Tezuka would be interested in a girl... Furthermore the transfer student Ayumu Tateyama... This is indeed valuable information." He began scribbling away in his data book.

"Hey, hey, it's not every day we see another side of the captain. Let's go spy on them!" exclaimed Momoshiro."Who's with me?"

"Me!" said Fuji. "Me, nya～!" said Kikumaru. "I can't wait to get my hands on more data against the captain. It might even be useful will playing against him," said Inui, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm not interested," said the bandana boy.

"Oh, you're just scared, aren't you viper?" taunted Momoshiro, in hopes of provoking him.

"What was that?" growled Kaidou. " I ain't scared! Just not interested in the captain's personal life."

"Oh? So if it was Inui-senpai's life you'd be more interested?" teased Momoshiro.

"Wh-What!? W-Why would t-that in-interest m-me?" asked Kaidou, embarrassed. He looked at Inui who seemed to completely involved in watching the captain. Kaidou breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. "Damn, you pea brain!"

"What was that viper?"

"Enough!" yelled Oishi, banging the table. That caught the tennis club members' attention. " I agree with Kaidou. We shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Besides, do you think Tezuka will just let us do that and get away?"

It didn't take much for them to imagine what their captain would do.

"Chee... Oish, you're such a downpour. But you're right, nya～" said Kikumaru, disappointed. He noticed a serious expression a few seconds before Oishi changed it to a composed one. Kikumaru felt his own expression soften for his friend. "Oh well, I guess we could watch them from afar too. Though I wonder what they were talking about. They don't seem to be talking anymore."

A similar thought ran through minds of the beauties in the table adjacent to the tennis club members. They had also been observing the two.

"That Tateyama... She doesn't usually mingle with any of us so how come she's with that guy on our first day school?" grumbled Aika.

"Now, now, I think it's good that she talking to someone at least...Though I wish she'd open up to us well," said Kana, rather sadly.

" She's always been a lone wolf, that one. I doubt if she's even capable of being friendly with anyone," said Aika, irritatedly. " I mean look at those two. They have such poker faces I hardly think their even having a conversation. I knew Tateyama was stoic but I didn't think there would be another with the same straight face."

"Ah...um... Hayashida san, p-please don't s-say th-things like that. I-I'm su-sure that m-must be friends fr-from b-before or something," stuttered Maika, hesitatingly.

" So, what's your point Maika?" snapped Aika.

" I-I was ju-just... I..."

"You don't have to snap at Maika chan like that Aika san," said the calm fairy like voice of Cecelia. " I know you're ticked off about something else."

"Tch..."

"Well, you did end up getting thrown out of class on the first day," stated Kana, smiling while sipping her green tea.

"It's all that creepy glasses guy's fault! I can't believe he had the nerve to write a personal record on us just as we transferred!"

"B-But when I spoke to Tanaka kun who sits next to me, he said that Inui-kun just collects data based on observation. I thinks it's amazing he was able to do that just by seeing us," said Kana, seemingly impressed.

"But Kana, he had our 3 sizes as well! If that's not what a pervert is then I don't know what is!" argued Aika.

"Yes, that was not right of him but he did apologize to us properly after that didn't he?" said Kana.

"Whatever. Next time I catch him taking that kind of _'data'_ _,_ I'll definitely beat the crap out of him for sure!" declared Aika, a fist in the air and flames burning in the background.

* * *

 **A/N: How was this chapter? I quite enjoyed writing this especially the mini yaoi bits (kukukuku)**


	5. Tezuka and Ayumu

This is what had actually transpired between a certain maroon-haired girl and the tennis club captain. Tezuka had ordered a plate of sushi and sandwiches for his lunch at the cafeteria. He noticed his club members sitting together and was about to head towards them when a familiar looking girl caught his eye. She just sat down at a table on the furthest end possible, away from the crowd. Tezuka's eyes widened for an instant. He never thought he'd see her again, not since that day. _'It can't be...'_ he thought _'Let me confirm...'_ The closer he appraoched her table, the more sure he was that it was her indeed. "Tateyama...Ayumu..." he whispered.

The girl looked up upon hearing her name. She too seemed surprised to see the olive-haired boy. "Tezuka...Kunimitsu..." she whispered his name in a mature voice. The two immediately went back to their poker faces. There was a few seconds of silence before Tezuka spoke, "You're sitting alone. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, no problem," replied Ayumu in an even voice.

He sat across her and the two unwrapped their sandwiches. The two poker faced individuals quietly munched on their lunch. Just as he finished a bite, Tezuka initiated the conversation. " I didn't expect to see you here."

"I... had a feeling I might run into you, though not this soon," answered Ayumu.

"How?" asked Tezuka curiously.

"It's because you used to say that you wanted to enroll here at Seigaku and join the club," explained Ayumu.

"I see. We... made it to the nationals back when I was a third year middle schooler..."

"I know. I watched it on T.V when I could and read articles on Seishun Gakuen and its tennis club members quite regularly. You've achieved quite a feat, Kunimitsu," praised Ayumu.

Tezuka allowed himself to smile briefly. "Thank you."

"So how are things in high school?" she asked casually.

"Good. We can't be careless just because we came up to the nationals. In fact I'm waiting for a kouhai (junior) of mine to join us next year. However, that doesn't mean we won't aim for the nationals again this year," stated Tezuka.

"I see. As usual you have only tennis in your head. That part of you hasn't changed," said Ayumu, with a small smile that disappeared quickly.

"I guess. What about you? Do you still play tennis?" asked Tezuka.

"Now and then...I have... other things to take care of..." said Ayumu. Tezuka noted a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see. You join the girls tennis club. I'd be more than happy to play against like the old times," said Tezuka. There was a slight urge in his voice.

"I'll...think about it," said Ayumu. With that their conversation ended. They ate in complete silence after that and moved on to their respective classrooms.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayumu and Tezuka have a past together which I will reveal later on.**


	6. Chapter 4

That evening the tennis club members headed for their club activities as usual. The first years were made to pick up balls and practise their swings while the second and third years held practise matches. The regulars paired up with each other to play doubles. The first match was between the Golden Pair and Emerald Pair. The referee was Shusuke Fuji. "Let the game between Kikumaru-Oishi pair and Inui-Kaidou pair begin. It's Inui's service."

"I have all of your data from your past matches. It'll be interesting to see you lose," stated Inui.

"Nya～no way! Just because you have some data doesn't mean you can win!" cried Kikumaru. "Oishi, let's show them what the Golden Pair is all about!"

"Of course, Eiji!" said Oishi, fistbumping his partner.

Inui sent a speed serve towards the middle of his opponents court. As expected, Kikumaru returned the shot. Kaidou hit it back and Kikumaru countered with his acrobatic play. However, Inui predicted the course and sent the ball flying towards a corner where neither Oishi nor Kikumaru could reach it.

"15 - Love" announced Fuji.

"Nya～ They scored. We'll get back at them!" said Kikumaru irritatedly. "Eiji" called Oishi. The cat-like boy caught his partner's eye and nodded. They took up the Australian formation. When Inui served in the middle, Kikumaru returned. Kaidou used his snake technique. Though unable to reach the ball, Kikumaru smiled. Behind him, Oishi dragged his racket and scored a point with his Moon Volley."

"15 all" announced Fuji, a smile on his face as he spotted Tezuka and Momoshiro watching the match outside the court.

The match between the two doubles pair was quite intense. Moreso since Inui and Kaidou seemly entered Synchro like the Golden Pair. They each had 6 games and were on to the tie breaker.

"Hmmmm... Things have become quite interesting. I wonder who will win?" thought Fuji. The scores became 5-6 with the Golden Pair having the advantage. The game ended with the Kikumaru beam, score 5 - 7.

The acrobatic boy climbed on Oishi's back in triumph. "Alright! We won! The Golden Pair is still undefeated!"

"Well, it was a good game," stated Inui. "Kaidou, let's work on or co-ordination a little more."

"Yes, Inui-senpai," answered Kaidou.

With that the day's practise was over and they all headed home.

That night a portal opened up at a tennis court in Seishun High School. Out came 5 ferocious silver monsters. Among them was a large armoured one with an axe.

"A portal has opened at co-ordinates XY... 5 meters ahead and Eldritch has already appeared. The said location is Seishun High," said a scientist from within a van.

"Professor Ogami, can I dispatch the Killums?" asked a young man in a white suit.

"Yes, you may Commander Arun. They are all in tip-top condition," said the professor.

The young commander saluted before issuing orders. "Tyrfing, Longinus, Vajra, Cita and Aymur head out there and do what you have to. Other personnel are ordered to set up a zonal barrier to contain them within the battlefield."

The five girls sensed their blood enemies and immediately took off towards the battlefield. White light surrounded the tennis court, preventing the Eldritch from escaping. It also prevented citizens from witnessing the gruesome battles.

Vajra aimed and shot at skeleton soldier with her chrome coloured blast gun. The skeleton took quite a bit of damage but didn't go down. It launched itself in Vajra's direction and was about to slash her when a brave lance pierced right through it. The eldritch disintergrated into a pile.

"Thank, Longinus. I owe ya one!" thanked the red-haired killer princess.

"No problem. J-Just d-don't push yourself too hard... Y-you'll run out of m-mana..." advised the timid girl, timidly.

"Ha,ha! Don't worry!" said Vajra with an adrenaline rush. She aimed another shot at an incoming Eldritch shattering it like glass. "Sorry, about taking you down but we can't afford to fail," she whispered after killing it.

Tyrfing and Cita worked together to destroy the troublesome armoured monster. No matter how many times they struck it with the sword and axe respectively, the shield wielding monster didn't budge. They couldn't so much as even lay a scratch on it.

"Ha...ha...ha... This thing is too strong. It doesn't even let us attack from behind. If only we could penetrate that shield somehow," panted Cita.

"Guess I have no choice. Cita, move out of the way!" yelled the pink-haired warrior. "I'm going to use the new skill I acquired the other day!" The fairy girl flew away just as Tyrfing launched herself into the air with her sword. She did a somersault in mid-air before slashing at the monster multiple times and then stood behind it, sword sheathed. The monster crumbled into a bloody mess.

"You did it!" cried Cita. "Now all that's left should be...eh? No way!"

The tennis court had been razed, a pile of Eldritch corpses lay in the middle. On top of them stood the lone wolf girl, one hand on her axe. Her face was expressionless as she now faced another eldritch. She banged her axe against its hard body, sending a loud clamour echoing throughout the school. She pushed it back with her sheer strength, ripped through the lance and knocked the creature off its feet. Then in one fell swoop, she lopped off its head.

"I guess... that's the last of them," murmured Cita. Tyrfing walked towards Aymur. " Well done. It's finally over. Are you ok? You're injured are you? I mean I know we all are but..." she asked concerned. The maroon-haired girl stared at her with an expressionless face. She gave her the cold shoulder by walk away.

"Tch...Ungrateful as usual," said Vajra from behind Tyrfing. " I don't know why you even bother about her Tyr."

"She's a killum, just like us. I just feel we should look out for each other since only we know the burden we carry," said Tyrfing sadly as she watched Aymur's retreating figure.

"Tyr is right," said a soft voice. It was Longinus. " E-Even though Aymur san is cold towards us we should still try and reach out to her...I think."

"Whatever... we have more pressing matters though, don't we?" said Vajra, pointing to the practically destroyed court. "We'll leave that to our higher ups," said Tyrfing. As soon as the words left her mouth, the commander arrived.

"Good work everyone. Return to your dorms and homes. We'll handle the rest," ordered Commander Arun. The girls went their respective ways whilst the restoration team worked o the tennis court. From the shadows an eerie figure grinned. "This is only just the beginning...Fools!" With that the evil woman disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Aymur wasn't exactly a popular POTK character but I really like her. If the game ever revives I would love to play it again! :)**


End file.
